


I Miss You

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for all the kanetetsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Nightmares crawled through his brain as he slept causing him to twist and turn in the ripped up sheets. It had been months since the event but it still haunted him like the night terror it was. How long had it been since the death of his friend? One month, two maybe three? Kaneda jolted up, the covers flying off of him as his head shot up from the pillow. A shiny layer of sweat covered him, reminding him of the nightmares that never failed in keeping him awake, that kept reminding him. Perhaps it was his fault that tetsuo had been doomed to his death. With shaking limbs, the black haired boy arose from bed, setting his feet on the cold ground. As he stood up, the floor creaked beneath him, whining underneath his weight. Kaneda had lost weight from the lack of sleep and the sorrow that had been tugging at his weary mind, torturing it. With a slight huff, kaneda pulled on his jacket, tugging at the sleeves. He slipped his feet into the leather boots that rested by the door before walking out of the room. It hurt him. His gang had been torn apart, his biking days had dwindled down to almost nothing, and his best friend was gone. Was tetsuo even his friend? He had killed yamagata-killed so many others. He had destroyed a good portion of neo-tokyo, had destroyed part of the god damned moon, freed a evil little tyke. He had caused so much shit and yet kaneda still considered him a friend? With a grunt of fatigue, the ravenette hopped onto his scarlet bike, starting it up with a flick of his wrist. Tetsuo had always wanted this bike, maybe if kaneda had been better to him he wouldn't have turned so cold. _Maybe he would still be alive._

The dark circles under the capsule leader’s eyes had only grown as the days passed. The once snarky teen was now a quiet, dull individual; alone. Kei and him had long ago parted ways for she was a smart woman with a good head on her shoulders; he however was quite the opposite.

The engine roared in his bike and with no hesitation, he rode off into the night. The light of Tokyo shone down on him, guiding his path in a flurry of neon. Kaisuke had given up on biking and gone seeking a job, as much as the other capsule had disliked jobs, without a gang he would have nothing. As far as kaneda knew, kai was still on the look for an occupation.

Soon enough, the former gang leader found himself in the outskirts of the city where he had parked his bike. Hopping off with little grace, he began to saunter over to an area that was well known to him. This area was off limits for it had been where the chaos had started. Rubble lay everywhere, trees were uprooted, posters torn down. Kaneda stopped at a certain piece of rubble, the remains of Yamagata’s bike. His bottom lip trembled and tears threatened to escape his eyes.

Quickly he lifted up his goggles and wiped away the beginnings of tears. He turns his back on the trashed motorcycle and continued onward, to the orphanage be and tetsuo had met. It had been diminished to a pile of blocks now but that hadn't stopped the raven haired male from coming here.

Only minutes passed before kaneda arrived at the destination, taking a seat on one of the cinderblocks. It was then that the teen realized that salty drops of water were oozing from his eyes, traveling down his cheeks. For the first time in years he let sobs escape him, screams echoing across the walls. He was so pathetic right now, so weak, so vulnerable. A chill ran up his spine causing him to shiver, shaking his cries. He trembled at the thought of being so alone in this world without anyone to share it with. He was scared for the first time in his life, scared to be alone. Scared because he didn't have his gang. Scared because he didn't know what to do. Scared because he was really alone now.

By the time his choked sobs had ceased, dawn had begun. The sun peaking up just above the horizon showing off the first days of sunlight. Something grabbed his arm just then and kaneda whirled around ready to give whoever it was a good beating; however, when he turned around no one was there. A presence could be felt though and if was familiar, it was _comforting_.

Smaller sobs left him as he sniffled in the dark, attempting to stop this pathetic act of sadness. That something grabbed his hand this time, gentler this time. Kaneda didn't bother looking this time, didn't bother shaking it off. It gave him an odd comforting feeling. It made him _happy_.

Kaneda squinted his eyes in mental pain, more drops of liquid rushing down his face. “I miss you Tetsuo.” His voice was strangled and cut off. It hurt him, it hurt him so much.

The thing around his hand squeezed tighter, seemingly entangling its fingers with his own. “I miss you so much.” Another sob shook through the teen.

This time, an invisible pair of arms embraced him, held him. “I miss you….I miss you…”


End file.
